


在剧情开始之前

by Yowzah_Tea



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowzah_Tea/pseuds/Yowzah_Tea
Summary: 旧片段搬运/2018-06-24在剧情开始之前
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 4





	在剧情开始之前

-

21世纪的耶稣会梦见电子犹大吗？

21世纪的耶稣只会梦见21个世纪之前上吊而死的犹大：凸眼青面，一派惨气，折断的脖颈有皮无骨，将头身堪堪系起。刚见耶稣就索命似地来抓他的肩膀：耶稣！

犹大老是喊他的时候要抓他肩膀，耶稣没能躲过。他在梦里浑身淌血，有气无力，又感觉自己的额头和手足好似滴滴答答地流着内脏，急忙想警告吊死鬼犹大不要弄脏双手。但对方已经成功沾了两手耶稣的结缔组织。

此位犹大眼神相当哀切，表情相当极端，看上去只差给他原地下跪。身处这个胶着情形里，耶稣则感到一阵21世纪式的手足无措：他熟悉的那位犹大是现实世界里的21世纪犹大，擅长挑葡萄酒、烤葡萄派、拟定资金筹措方案和信贷计划、不定期对控股合资公司和各分支机构进行稽核审计、在耶稣身后用眼神逼退所有试图搭讪的姑娘和在过紧的搂抱中半夜把耶稣勒醒。交谈、散步或同坐的时候，犹大的手按着他肩，腕上拴着黑皮绳或手串，偶尔用力，偶尔轻柔；偶尔刻意，偶尔自然；让耶稣偶尔想要靠近又偶尔感到心烦。

现在对面的犹大吞着自己卡在嗓子里的舌头说，你不要再去开始这一切了。他说到一半被自己的血给呛住，就比着手势，做阻挡之姿：你不要再往前走了。梦里犹大七情只剩悲与恐。他脸贴在咫尺，睁着双眼，把一切都不管不顾地挂在表情上。这幅模样让耶稣失魂落魄：“什么？”

犹大挡着他，摇他，求他。“别去，”他嘶嘶说道。“别，”犹大说话时像一个漏着气发出来的呼哧、吱吱、嘎嘎这些声音的排风箱，“耶稣，听我，” 像一个有心没肺的人。

“我不明白，”耶稣说，感到茫然又悲痛。在被这位犹大拦住之前，他的确有个目的地。一个他自己都想不清楚讲不出来的隐约打算。他的视线越过犹大，落到一个遥远的的光点上。他一下如遭重击。

“不，”那位犹大撕心裂肺地说，“不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不，不！”

-

耶稣醒来时咳得惊天动地。

他好像被人按在液氮里灌了一肚熔岩，内沸外寒，脏腑全给搅得稀碎，整个人颠三倒四，蜷在床上痉挛。一双手硬生生把他扶稳，耶稣抬头，这位确实是二十一世纪的犹大了；眉头死锁，又惊又忧。

床头灯在他的背后不远处莹莹摇晃，跟耶稣梦中的光点此时竟如出一辙。耶稣毛孔里立马又渗了一层怵意，对方却以为是灯光刺眼，伸手把灯闭了，转头又问：“你还好？”

耶稣慢慢坐起身：“我还好。”他的声音依然在抖。

犹大模糊的轮廓在黑暗中靠近：“你的噩梦越来越厉害了。”

耶稣并不知道要怎么说。他脸颊上的泪水开始蒸发，感到有些凉。犹大贴近他，轻轻拍拍他的脸，另一只手用力握住他的手：“每天都做噩梦。你到底梦见什么了？”

这实在难以言喻。他不是刻意隐瞒，但也知道自己这些天的避而不谈已经引起了犹大的困惑和不快。耶稣闭了眼，感觉到对面人的视线一动不动地黏在他脸上。他斟酌了会儿，说：“我梦见你死了。”

按在他手背上的力道重了点：犹大吃了一惊。犹大没死，耶稣略感安慰，还没死呢。他突然又想起来，在相当久之前，犹大某时某刻随口提到：“我有一次梦见过你死了。”当时耶稣问他什么时候，犹大说：“和你第一次见面那天的晚上。”耶稣想了想，说：“没事的。本来我们生就是为了死的。”犹大听了却面露不快，也许是觉得此话并非吉言，又也许是觉得耶稣谈死的语气过于随意而至于亲昵。犹大是认为活着比死了好一万倍的那种人。

耶稣想着这些，竟然走了个神。直到犹大在黑暗里问他：“你梦见我死了？然后呢？”

“然后”的那些才是重点。

“我梦见我好像要去一个地方，”耶稣慢慢地说，考虑着表述，“…而死了的你在拦我。”

“拦你？”

“你不让我去。”一阵疲惫的疼痛扎着耶稣的额侧，“我不明白…”他的声音逐渐的小了。犹大一言不发地看了他片刻，再开口时沉了声：“我白天说的都是实话，参加那些活动对你没有好处。”

耶稣愣了半晌：“我不是说这个。”犹大在黑暗轻哼了一声，耶稣把手抽回来揉太阳穴：“你觉得我做噩梦是今天我们吵架吵的？”

“我觉得你做噩梦就是这段时间参加那个组织参加的。”犹大说，翻身躺回床上。他把手臂枕在脑下，望着天花板：“让你心神不宁。让你想得太重太多。”

“我们只是个社会团体，不算组织。”耶稣说，“而且我不是说这个——”

“你有压力，就做噩梦。”犹大继续道，偏脸看他：“耶稣，我们应该离那些人远点。”

“‘那些人’，”耶稣喃喃重复，咬字加重了，“他们都是我们认识很久的朋友。”

“我知道，”犹大说，“你还记得西门被指控叛国罪的时候，是我花钱找的人吗？”

“但那个确实是诬告。西门只是有点偏激…”

“偏激？你又不是不知道他，西门有时简直不可理喻。”

犹大语气不快。他本来脾气就不算好，耶稣不想半夜再吵一次架，叹了口气，生无可恋地背对着犹大躺下来：“我做噩梦不可能是这个原因。你真的没必要…你不会硬拦我吧？”

犹大认为耶稣参加的社会活动不妥，会警告，会不高兴，会提出反对。但他不会拦他，耶稣知道。不会像梦里那样。想起这个古怪的、执拗地折磨着他的梦，耶稣缩了缩身子。犹大从后面贴上来，低声道：“不会。”

又严肃地说：“但是我必须得知道你们活动的具体内容。你可以把我也当成一员，但是我要知道。”他从后面搂着耶稣，一条手臂保护性的沉沉搭在耶稣腰上。耶稣说：“可以啊。”静了会儿，又轻声道：“晚安。”

犹大亲了下他的后颈：“晚安。”

呼吸渐稳、睡意渐浓时，耶稣模糊的想着他是否有可能向犹大表达出这种感受：一种觉得有些事是不得不做的感受。一种如影随形的责任。一种如肉附骨的义务。舍我其谁。所谓使命感。就是说，耶稣“想”去做的。

可还有一件事情耶稣缄口未言。每天的噩梦里，犹大背后的光点越来越大。那是一扇遥远的门，而它离耶稣越来越近。梦里的犹大永远在拦他，可那就是耶稣莫名想去的未名终点。此刻，他不禁怀疑起来，这样继续下去，是否有天他会梦到那扇门触手可及，而犹大陈尸门前等他跨过。

耶稣想，但是自己大概是没法跨过他的尸体去到达其他地方的。他半睡半醒的握住了犹大垂着的手，而对方充满困意地动了动，沙着嗓子道：“睡吧。”


End file.
